Just another memory, lodged into songs
by Skaiya McFee
Summary: A collection of one-shots full of Klaroline moments, based on songs. Requests are allowed


**It's not just a song, it's a memory**

**A Klaroline collection of one-shots based on songs**

**Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down**

**Caroline is bitten by a stray werewolf. She stumbles around in a haze and ends up by the Mikaelson mansion. She starts to sing random songs when Klaus finds her. He picks her up, takes her inside and heals her. Set after 4x15, but before the dreaded 4x16. **

_**I think I've walked too close to love**_

_**And now I'm falling in**_

_**There's so many things this weary soul can't take**_

_**Maybe you just caught me by surprise**_

_**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight**_

_**Your arms feel like home**_

**Your Arms Feel like Home **

**Today, Caroline was feeling shitty; even though the past week had been crap, today felt worse. Last week, Jeremy died, Elena shut off her humanity, Bonnie went to the Dark Side, guided by the reincarnation of Darth Vader (Matt forced her to watch Star Wars, but she had gotten bored quickly) Tyler went, leaving her behind with the Original Hybrid who bit her. **

**Yip, Klaus had bit her! Just when she thought he was actually good, cared about his family and her, and yes, abnormally sexy, he goes and freaking bites her! And what was worst (or at least in her jumbled mind), Tyler had left her by Klaus, hoping that he would save her. Ok, so the Original did save her, when she was barely breathing, then told her that all the humanity he shows is for her and he gave Tyler a head-start! Yes, her life is pretty much effed-up. And now she lies in the grass by the Originals mansion. **

**She was walking from the Gilbert house, stopped by Matt's house, but he wasn't there and was about to enter the driveway where she lived when somebody attacked her from behind. **

**Vampire instincts instantly kicked in as she flipped her assailant and glanced at him, showing him her true face. He smirked and growled at her, emitting a growl as two fangs on either side of his face start to show and he flips her and straddles her hips. Caroline whimpers as she comes to the realization of the up-and-coming full moon. She tries to throw the werewolf off her, but to no avail. Thus, she cannot help but scream when the werewolf throws his fangs onto her flawless neck and bites. He throws a hand on her mouth and she bites him. He howls and kneels over her, searching his hand for injuries. She sees her opportunity and knees his groin. He keels over and she flits away. **

**But that was then and this is now. **

"_**Caroline, why are you running, when you know I will catch you?" an accented voices reaches my ears as I run through the trees, laughing as I reach down and pick up the many folds of my dress. The dress that I am wearing is of a burgundy colour, the sleeves trim far above from my elbows, possibly making the other women angry, and when I am not holding the end of my dress, the end trails on the ground. The corset underneath the dress pushes my breasts up, revealing not too much, but still enough, which yet again, makes the women angry. **_

"_**I like the chase! Catch me if you can, Nik!" I giggle as my one true love flits in the direction where he smells my strawberry-scented hair. Suddenly, I feel a whoosh of air behind me and two hands are on either side of my waist. **_

"_**Tick tock, love, your time is up and the big bad wolf has caught you." Nik's minty breath tickles my neck, allowing the hairs on my nape to rise. **_

"_**What time is it?" he asks me, playfully. I shiver, and think carefully, not wanting to annoy him.**_

"_**Eating time?" I ask, whimpering under his touch. He spins me around to meet him.**_

"_**Correct, love, one point for the light of my life." His hands glide up to my face, caressing it as my hands slide around his neck. We dance to an inaudible song, our feet in perfect rhythm. Nik moves his head closer to mine and our lips meet. His soft, pink lips touch my red lips and sparks fly. Our mouths move in unison as we delve deeper into our dreamland. His tongue darts in and out, seeking permission. I let him and our tongues start to battle, seeking dominance. He finally wins and smirks against my lips and moves to my neck. I arch it, giving my love better access. **_

_**He snarls and his true face appears. I feel the veins under his eyes on my neck; I shiver and clutch the collars of his black blouse. **_

_**Then, my neck is pierced by two sharp fangs. He drinks for quite a lengthily time and then stops and looks back at me, his hybrid face still showing. He holds put his wrist and my vampire face appears. My sapphire irises turn black and fangs appear. I reach down to his wrist and place both hands on his hand. His right hand reaches up and plays with my curls as his left explores my sides. His blood is euphoric and tastes like cinnamon. It washes out the poisonous hybrid blood left by him and I am left with his blood, which is far better than any human. I finish and we gaze into each others eyes His coal irises are tinged with his normal azure colour, while mine are still as black as soot. **_

_**I trace his veins with a mere finger as my other hand idly fingers his necklaces. His hands reaches up and cups my face, staring lovingly at me. We reach toward each other, the blood on our lips mix and we both moan as we delve deeper into our dreamland. **_

**Caroline groans as she sits up remembers her dream and flops back onto the grass. She glances to her left, and is met by a winding road, full of curves. To the right is a mansion. If she were more lucid, she would have recognised it. But, now, instead, she has a werewolf bite on her neck.**

"**I'm Vampire Barbie, in Mystic Falls! Life is dead, it's fangtastic!**

**You can break my neck, bite me anywhere, Vampirism...there is no cure!" she sings loudly, the original song stuck in her mind, but different words come out of her mouth.**

"**The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through town. The vampires on the bus go chomp chomp chomp, all through the world. The werewolves on the bus go growl growl growl at us vamps. The sexy-as-hell Original Hybrid on the bus goes *smirk* 'hallo, love' and we all faint." She throws her hands up in the air and immediately launches into another song induced by her bite, still lying down.**

"**If you're sexy and you know, clap your hands! **

**If you're still pining over your stupid-ass Hybrid-of-your-boyfriend, stomp your feet!" she does those two actions and a voice comes from behind her.**

"**Caroline, are you perhaps intoxicated?" Niklaus Mikaelson asks, staring at the lovely new vampire lying on the grass in the front of his mansion. Her arm reaches up to his body and he pulls her up, immediately noticing the bite. **

"**Caroline, you've been bitten." He tells her.**

"**No shit, Sherlock. Wait, maybe you were Sherlock. Can I be your Watson? Klaus, I was still singing!" she hits him and carries on with the song. **

"**If you don't know what to do with your love life, throw yourself into the nearest guy's arms!" she cries dramatically as she completes the action. **

**Klaus sighs as he catches her and picks her up bridal style. **

"**Oh, prince, where are we going?" the blonde vampire claps her hands together dramatically. The Hybrid looks confusedly down at her as he enters his stylish home. **

"**I wonder why you are like this." He flits up to his room and lays her on his bed. **

"**No, Klaus! Your arms feel like home!" she utters. The hybrid stares at Caroline, kicks off her shoes first, then his. He shrugs his jacket off and moves onto the bed, his face mere inches from her. He lets his true hybrid face show, the black veins prominent and the faintest hint of his azure blue eyes show in his coal black irises, just for her. His double fangs grow and he bites his wrist. Her gorgeous face grows even more sexier as her vampire look comes upon her face. Even though others would see her as scary and dangerous, he sees her as beautiful, only hoping she thought the same of him. **

**She utters a slight moan as her little fangs touch his wrist and a spark of electricity surges through his body. The blond vampire draws his body closer, feeding hungrily on his wrist. She finally finishes and lets go of his wrist. He glances over at the bite; it quickly disappears and looks back at her. She stares into his eyes, both sets of irises slowly returning to normal. He then moves off the bed back to her, and says:**

"**You better be going home. The Sherriff will not be pleased." **

"**Klaus." her small voice, full of insecurity reaches out to him, he turns to her.**

"**I think I've walked too close to love. **

**And now I'm falling in. **

**There's so many things this weary soul can't take**

**Maybe you just caught me by surprise**

**It doesn't matter where I lay my head tonight**

**Your arms feel like home."**

**She finishes the confession, blushes, and looks away and back at him.**

"**Could, could I stay here for the night? Nobody would really miss me." she speaks the honest, yet brutal truth. He swallows and nods.**

"**Bekah is by a sleepover, so I'll just take some sleeping clothes from her wardrobe." he walks off to his sister's room. **

"**No, don't do that. Can't I just wear one of your shirts?" she asks him, looking angelic at him. He nods and selects a black cotton t-shirt from his wardrobe. He respectfully leaves the room and only comes back when she tells him to. He enters the room, with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, each with two marshmallows. She stands up to take her mug, and he sees the length of his shirt on her. On him, it reaches just below the belt, but on her, it does cover her thighs, but it is still short. And he loves to see his shirt on her. She peers into the mug and sniffs it. **

"**What did you put into here?" she looks up at him, her curls moving to the other side of her neck, allowing her alluring scent of strawberries to rise. **

"**My own concoction. Marshmallows, cinnamon, sprinkle of a flake." He sips the drink, watching her do the same. Her eyes light up as she gulps it down.**

"**Whoa, whoa, careful, love. Don't want to burn your mouth." It was the first time he had used his nickname for her this whole time. Normally, his first word to her would be 'hallo love'. They lock eyes once more, but Caroline breaks it by standing up and collecting Klaus' mug. She flits downstairs and back up. She groans; walks over to the double bed and pulls the sheet down.**

"**Wait, are we both going to sleep in the same bed?" he asks, his one eyebrow rose.**

"**Don't do that eyebrow-raising-thing. And yes, we are going to sleep in the same bed. BUT, just sleep, nothing else, don't get your hopes up!" she hops into bed as he takes off his shirt and then his jeans, only leaving his boxers on. She stares at his well-defined chest before her catches her staring and she blushes a deep red. **

"**Like what you see, love?" he smirks, Caroline smiles.**

"**Nah, I've seen better." She raises the sheet for him to climb underneath. He smiles and turns to her. **

"**So, why shouldn't I do the 'eyebrow-raising-thing'?" he mocks her voice. **

"**Because, I can't do it and everybody can, and they do it all the time." He smirks and moves closer to her.**

"**Well, then Sweet Caroline. Be assured that in the future, my eyebrows will raise many times." he moves back and lets her think about the rest as he turns and switches off the light. **

**They lay in silent before the vampire breaks it.**

"**Klaus?" her soft voice whispers in the dark.**

"**Hmm?" he answers, craning his head to get a glimpse of her. **

"**Could, you maybe, scoot over to here?" her request is odd, but he does what she asks, his chest to her back. She reaches behind her, picks up his left arm; dragging it over her waist. She lets it fall by her navel and she hooks her fingers into his and snuggles closer into him. He lays there in silence, stroking her body with the left hand as if she was a guitar. Gently, he lifts her head as if it was porcelain, sticks his other arm by her neck. She instantly cuddles into his arm and his hand now cups her face. He moves to place his cheek on the inside of her nape, when she mumbles.**

"**I've got a guy who's like no other. He's as swift as a coursing river. With all the forces of a great typhoon. He has all the strength of a raging fire, he's mysterious like the dark side of the moon; he's a guy worth fighting for." She sighs and talks once more.**

"**At least he fancies me. Instead of just wanting good sex, like Tyler, or the rebound girl, with Matt. Let's not forget being used as a blood bag by Damon!" her voice grew sarcastic, with a hint of sadness. Klaus now knew she was talking in her sleep. Rebekah and Henrik used to do that as well. He would always sit by his sister, collect information and then torture her afterwards with the information she unknowingly gave out. He absentmindedly plays with her hair, or the little that he could grasp and smiles as he understands whom she is talking about and silently plots Damon Salvatore's death. **

**She then shifts, now they are chest to chest. She places her hands around his neck, while he moves his arms to hug her. He falls asleep to the rhythmic pattern of her breathing and the sound of his fingers grazing idly on the shirt. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of her neck and she curls more into him. After a while, he stopped grazing her skin, but he was already asleep. Caroline's one hand stayed around the neck, her head moved from his chest to his nape, her lips pressed against the place where one's pulse would normally be. The other hand dropped down, to his leg. Unbeknownst to them both, during the night, the hybrid's hand had also fallen, it had found Caroline's fallen hand, and they lay there, hands encircled, until the birds chirped good morning and the sun rose to greet the small, yet busy town of Mystic Falls. **

_**If you guys want to be darlin's and request songs, please do. Just review, give a song's title, the composer, a few lines of the song and perhaps a basic plot of the one shot. **_


End file.
